


Something For The Rag And Bone Man

by Reveni



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveni/pseuds/Reveni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Райли страдает от бессонницы, а Чак укладывает его спать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something For The Rag And Bone Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something For The Rag And Bone Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889121) by [enthroned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthroned/pseuds/enthroned). 



3 часа утра, а к Райли всё никак не придёт сон. Причина не совсем в бессоннице, однако, этого не было уже много ночей подряд. Всё началось с хождения по комнате и мыслей о прошлом в голове. Но теперь, у него есть другая причина, забравшая его сон в свои руки. Или, может быть, приведшая его ко сну. Это тело, нависшее над его собственным, вытянутые бедра и сплетенные вместе пальцы. Это Чак и его руки, и его рот, и его чёртова кожа.

Чак на вкус как огонь, лижущий языками Райли между зубов и ведущий тонкую струйку дыма до его лёгких. Райли вбирает в себя всё, даже чувствуя, что его грудь может взорваться, и просит ещё, ещё и ещё. Чак всегда подчиняется.

Это пламенное намерение, прослеживающееся после каждого его движения. Каждый поцелуй, каждое сжимание пальцами до синяков, каждое нежное движение подушечкой большого пальца по щеке Райли – все это накапливается. Он стискивает чужую майку, потому что хочет пройтись по его рёбрам, почувствовать стук его сердца в груди, проследить тонкие переплетающиеся шрамы на его коже. Чак зарывается пальцами в волосы Райли и дёргает, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока сам Райли не касается руками своего затылка и не говорит ему прекратить. Это сводит его с ума, и Чак, зная это, использует в своих интересах. Он долго держит взгляд Райли своим, осторожным и ждущим, и дожидается саднящих, жгучих поцелуев по всей коже - везде, куда он может дотянуться.

Райли прикладывает костяшки пальцев к темным отметинам таких же на резкой линии челюсти Чака. Оба синяка уже почти сошли. Он осторожно ударяет кулаком в бледный сине-лиловый штрих, который резко выделяется на светлой коже Чака. "Бах", - бормочет он, и Чак склоняет голову, чтобы скрыть первый намек на улыбку, но всё же давит смех в горле. Райли приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но только больно кусает плечо за его старания.

"Думаешь, это действительно смешно?» - вопрос почти теряется в изгибе шеи Райли, и он сосредотачивается на вибрации голоса Чака на своей коже. Легкий поцелуй ощущается на ключице, а затем… «Чертов крутой парень".

"Эй", - начинает Райли, его пальцы прослеживают изгиб челюсти Чака и спускаются к подбородку, чтобы подхватить его большим пальцем. Он ждет, пока их взгляды не пересекутся, и продолжает: "Почему бы тебе не сказать мне это в лицо, тряпка?"

На секунду кажется, что Чак пойдет на попятную и загладит свои слова ещё одним поцелуем. Он находится так близко, склонившись, что пальцы Райли зудят от желания приблизить его, сократить расстояние в эти несколько сантиметров. Но далее появляется усмешка, вспышка белых зубов и рычащий шепот: "Крутой парень".

И тогда Райли перестаёт ждать и делает то, что хочет - кладёт руку на шею Чака. Он крадет улыбку, отражающую его собственную, и ловит слабый вкус счастья на чужих губах. А может, это экстаз, или то и другое; трудно различить их, когда он работал в паре в течение двадцати часов и его левая рука не держит так сильно, как он хочет.

А Чак может сказать, он всегда может предугадать, когда истощение, наконец, ударит по нему. Это происходит, когда напряжение в его костях освобождается всего на одну секунду. Райли думает сопротивляться ему, но он награждён еще одним поцелуем - более мягким, с меньшим количеством зубов на этот раз - когда позволяет Чаку столкнуть его вниз, в одеяла. И тогда всё заканчивается. Воздух покидает лёгкие, когда Чак приподнимается и укладывается бедром на матрас, а его нога вытягивается над талией Райли. Он излучает мерное тепло по всей длине его левого бока.

"Спи", - слишком похоже на приказ, даже если это произнесено тихим, вялым голосом. Вопреки ему, Райли держит открытым один глаз, взгляд блуждает ещё некоторое время, чтобы потом увидеть, как Чак гладит пальцами его шрамы, идущие по плечу. Сейчас ему даже не приходится искать их, он просто знает, где касаться, полагаясь на инстинкт, который он взрастил своими руками, глазами и ртом.

Чак ловит его, его глаза всё ещё приоткрыты, даже когда зрение начинает размываться по краям. В уголках губ мелькает нежность, и он прижимается лбом к щеке Райли. "Я сказал, спи", - ворчит он, понизив голос, и Райли чувствует, как его дыхание выравнивается и каждый вдох становится чуть глубже, чем предыдущий.

Райли требуется немного больше времени, но в конечном итоге он сосредотачивается на движениях грудной клетки Чака – вверх-вниз, – чувствует ритм сна другого человека и закрывает глаза.


End file.
